Forget You
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: Um momento de fraqueza de Damon.


**Disclaimer**: Vampire Diaries não me pertence.

**Avisos:** Baseado na série, mas com a descrição dos personagens dos livros. Comofas? Link para o episódio 1x15. Damon/Katherine (?) se não gosta não leia, er. Desafio da Carly. 20 fics esse mês, qualquer shipper, qualquer fandom. Essa é a segunda.

_

* * *

Não sabe o que é ter que esquecer_  
_Cada minuto, cada instante_  
_Que passei com você ¹_

**Forget You**

Ele atirou a garrafa na parede. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ele se deixou cair no chão, tremendo. Sucumbindo à dor. Queria gritar, mas chorava silenciosamente, porque não tinha forças para emitir som algum.

Era um de seus momentos de fraqueza. Um dos momentos em que ele jogava todo seu orgulho para o lado. Um de seus momentos de humanidade.

E ele não se preocupava com o quão patético e ridículo ele estava parecendo naquele momento, porque na realidade, nada importava mesmo. Se todos os seus esforços haviam sido em vão, se Katherine nem se importava, por que as coisas importariam? Por que ele continuaria se dando ao luxo de esconder sua dor por alguém que não se importava? Ele choraria mesmo, agora que não tinha nada à perder. Seu orgulho, sua esperança, seu coração... Tudo despedaçado.

Expulsara Stefan da sala pois queria pensar em paz. Queria sofrer em paz e não precisava das condolências do irmão. Não precisava que sentissem pena dele, porque não queria ser digno de pena. Ele era mau e frio e cruel. Ele era um assassino sem sentimentos. Era um assassino à queima roupa e sangue frio. Ele odiava que sentissem pena dele. Mas, naquele momento, se percebeu tentado a chamar Stefan de volta. Se pelo menos sua voz saísse...

E mesmo que saísse, o que diria? Gritaria pelo irmão, desolado? Deixaria que um simples momento de fraqueza rompesse todas as barreiras que ele havia erguido e reforçado todos esses anos? Valeria à pena? Damon estava sofrendo e não se importava muito com mais nada, então, sim, valeria à pena. Mas não chamar por Stefan. Não. Chamaria por ela.

Ela, Elena. Ela, que era tão igual e tão diferente de Katherine. Ela que fazia com que o coração de Damon batesse mais rápido cada vez que a via. Ela que fazia com que ele esquecesse e lembrasse de Katherine ao mesmo tempo. Era Elena quem fora lá convencer Damon a abrir a tumba, e fora ela quem mentira e enganara ele antes disso. E ele, o idiota, continuava a confiar nela. Será que ele não via?

É claro que ele via. Ele via que quanto mais próximo ficava de Elena mais esquecia e lembrava de Katherine. E era dolorido esse processo de esquecer e lembrar. Porque ele sabia que, não importava o que fizesse, mesmo se conseguisse esquecer Katherine, as feridas jamais se curariam. Não existem remédios para a dor.

Existem escapatórias. Existem subterfúgios e estepes. Elena, por exemplo, era seu subterfúgio para continuar sofrendo por Katherine depois de todos esses anos. E ela era seu estepe para Kath, porque eram tão iguais.

Ele levantou-se, secando as lágrimas. O que estava_ fazendo_? Virara um idiota apaixonado como Anna o chamara? É claro que não. Não se daria o luxo de ser fraco e humano como Stefan. Não se daria ao luxo de sofrer por uma vadia qualquer. Cruzou a sala, indo em direção à porta e saiu de casa.

Então, vagou os olhos pela rua, como se procurasse algo escondido lá. Na verdade tinha a impressão de estar sendo vigiado, embora soubesse que fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Respirou fundo, avistando alguém nas sombras, um lampejo dourado. Seus olhos se cruzaram. Azul no negro. Ela tinha os lábios crispados e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Passaram-se alguns segundos até ela perceber que havia sido vista e então, inumanamente rápida, desapareceu na noite.

**–**Eu não te esquecerei essa noite Katherine. **–**ele sussurrou, sabendo que ela o ouvia**– **E mesmo que você tente, não pode fugir de mim. Eu irei atrás de você. E quando eu a alcançar eu te matarei. Porque...

Ele suspirou, cortando a frase no meio. Continuou:

**–**...se eu não posso _esquecer você_. Não é razoável que eu tenha uma vingança digna?

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

¹ Trecho da música "O que você sempre quis" da banda Stevens.

**N/A:** ahhh, até que eu gostei. Damon/Katherine? UUUUUUH ADORO! E, OMG, todos os parágrafos (menos o último) começam com a letra E, what the fuck? Eu juro que percebi só depois de ter escrito. Ignorem erros ridículos, estou sem a minha beta. Aquela coisa perfeita da minha Bella está em foz, e eu NÃO troco de beta, hm : sim, pode parecer meio slash, mas e daí?

Mandem Reviews, façam um autor feliz!


End file.
